One Thing
by Izzybell27
Summary: Louis meets Vienna at a movie theatre in California. But Vienna has a secret that Louis is dying to know. Louis can't stop think about her though. In other words, she's got that 'one thing.'
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story about when Louis Tomlinson meets a girl in California. Nothing in this story actually happened in real life, it's fiction. Sorry if it's awful, it's my first time writing a fanfic! Please review so I know you like it! Sorry for any typos or errors. -Izzy**

One Thing- Chapter One

Vienna's POV

I leaned back into my seat anxious for the movie to start. The theatre was empty except for a few people including myself, this movie wasn't exactly popular anymore. It hadn't been popular since the nineties, but I couldn't resist coming. Scream had been my favorite movie since I was a kid. Just as the 'turn off your cell phone' sign came on, I felt someone sink into the chair next to me.

"You a big slasher movie fan?" he whispered.

I looked over at him, he was wearing a Ghost face mask. I was impressed. Something about his voice sounded achingly familiar. He had a strong British accent and his voice was slightly high-pitched.

"Totally!" I gushed quietly. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere? Your voice is so familiar."

He chuckled silently. "Probably."

What did that mean? I didn't let it bother me any longer, because the image of Drew Barrymore cooking Jiffy Pop interrupted my thoughts.

During the scene when Tatum was getting killed in the garage, the man in the mask leaned over towards me once more.

"You know, I always liked her," he whispered. "I liked how she fought back. You know, even though she was a blond with big tits."

I stared at him dumb-founded, and then started to giggle a little to loudly earning a shush from someone in the back.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" I gasped more quiet now in the middle of giggling. Who was this guy, and why did he seem so familiar?

"Hey, at least she doesn't know she's beautiful. Of course, that's what makes her beautiful."

That's when it hit me. Thanks to his hint, I realized that he was Louis Tomlinson from the band One Direction.

"That's where I know your voice! You know something? One Direction is my favorite band, and you've always been my favorite."

I winked at me, but didn't make a big deal of it any further. I was sure he got enough publicity as it was, and I got why he was wearing the mask. We watched the rest of the movie in silence, and as the lights went on, I leaned over to him and whispered quietly.

"You've got a very nice voice."

Then I grabbed my favorite over the shoulder bag off the ground and started to leave the theatre. I felt a strong hand grab my wrist and stop me before I could make it out of the aisle.

"What?" I asked confused.

I watched as he took off the mask revealing himself as Louis Tomlinson, like I had figured out earlier.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

His piercing blue eyes burned into mine and I found it hard to tear my gaze.

"Er, it's Vienna," I stuttered still unable to look away. His brown hair was messy and tousled as usual, and he work thick red suspenders. I almost melted right then and there.

"Like the capitol of Austria? Cool! Hey, can I see you again sometime?" he asked leaning towards me.

Louis Tomlinson…wanted…to see _me?_

"You want to see me again? You? Why?" I asked incredulously.

Louis chuckled and ran a hand through his light brown hair. "Ya know," he said casually. "I can tell that you like carrots."

I giggled again and nodded. "Yeah, you can definitely see me again."

I grabbed a pen out of my bag and began writing on his arm.

_Vienna Perelli_

_214-333-555_

"Call me, okay?"

He nodded. "I will call you, you know."

I smirked doubtfully. How would he ever have time for me? "Yeah, sure."

I knew One Direction was on tour here in L.A. but they wouldn't be here forever. And when they were here, they'd be busy, so I knew my chances of ever seeing him again were not high.

"Oh, and by the way? Meeting you has been the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me. Can I have your autograph?" I fan-girled a bit.

Louis smirked tilting his head. "When I see you again, you can have as many autographs as you want. That's a promise."

Louis' POV

Vienna nodded and walked out of the theatre. I stared after her awestruck. I had never seen eyes as ice-blue as hers. When she walked, her dark hair that fell to the middle of her back in ringlets swayed when she walked. In other words, she was gorgeous. It wasn't just that though, her personality kept drawing me in. She had laughed so sweetly at my jokes. Her laugh, was contagious and uncontrollable. When she giggled, her face would turn slightly pink.

"I have to see her again," I whispered to myself as I walked out of the theatre putting my mask back on.

Vienna's POV

As I was backing my ancient light blue VW Beetle out of the parking lot, I thought about Louis. When I was eighteen and he was twenty, I would fantasize about marrying him. Now I was twenty-two as he probably somewhere around twenty-four. I never though I'd actually meet him, but I just did. My head pounded as I thought over the conversation in my head.

He had looked so amazing and his laugh was so light. The fact that he was famous, didn't have anything to do with my attraction to him. They way he struck up a conversation to a random stranger like that, was mesmerizing. He didn't care if she thought he was weird. He was just _him. _I laughed at myself for getting so worked up. He'd never call me, and I knew it. He was famous for crying out loud!

Why did he have to be so amazing, though? He was so funny and sweet and just blahhhg! You know, the great kind of blahhhg. The kind that makes you tingly.

Louis' POV

"Oh my god, Haz thank god you answered! I was in the theatre, you know, seeing the reshowing of Scream and I met this girl! Her name's Vienna!" I squealed. I sounded just like a love-struck teenage girl and I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"That's brilliant Lou, but are sure she just wasn't into you because you were famous?" Haz asked.

"I'm sure, trust me.

Vienna's POV

"Mia?" I called as I locked the door behind me. Nothing like a good horror movie to remind you to lock your doors.

"In here!" Mia yelled from the living room.

Mia and I shared an apartment in Los Angeles. It was cozy, but not very big. I found Mia snuggled up on the couch with a book pressed up to her nose.

"Where have you been?" she asked not tearing her gaze away from her book.

"The movie theatre. I saw the re-showing of Scream."

Mia rolled her eyes, she knew Scream was my favorite because I watched it every time there was a thunder storm. For a moment, I considered telling Mia about my encounter with the one and only Louis Tomlinson. We could stay up all night gushing about how he now had my phone number. Then I decided against, he wouldn't call anyway. What would be the point of getting so worked up?

"What time is it?" Mia grunted lazily as she rolled over onto her side.

I glanced at my watch. "It's almost nine-thirty. Ooh, let's go out to get ice cream!"

Mia chuckled. "Let's do it! Are you thinking going to Sprinkles, or going to the super market?"

I pretended to shutter in mock-horror. "Who do you think I am? The super market? Gross! We are going to Sprinkles, baby!"

Louis' POV

Harry and I strolled into the joint in our disguises. The fans all knew that One Direction was in L.A. somewhere, and they hadn't stopped looking for us. I had to control myself so I wouldn't laugh at what we were wearing. Harry wore a blonde wig and a fake mustache, while I wore a black wig and mustache. I was just praying that no one noticed they were fake.

Then I saw her. _Her. _The girl that gave me her phone number which was now programed into my mobile. Vienna.

"Hey!" I called over to her.

"What are you doing?" Harry gasped. "Do you know her?"

I grabbed Harry's forearm and towed him over to where she was sitting with another girl. They were laughing about something, ice cream in hand. Then Vienna looked up at me and she giggled.

"You have no idea how fake that looks," she sighed shaking her head. "I'll be right back, Mia."

Vienna stood up and took my arm, leading me outside. I shot Harry a look that said 'don't follow me'.

"Twice in the same night." she laughed. "You stalking me or something?"

Her accent was so cute!

I smirked at her. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well as long as we're both here, will you fulfill my life long dream and eat ice cream with my friend Mia, and I?"

Her ice eyes grew wider as she said this. How could I say no to her? I didn't _want _to say no to her.

"It would be my pleasure. Please tell me you like carrots."

She giggled. "You'll just have to get to know me and find out for yourself."

This time, I led her back into the parlor to where her friend was seated looking thoroughly confused. I sat back down in the booth, this time Louis next to me.

**Please review! I hope you liked it. Leave suggestions so I can make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

One Thing- Chapter Two

Vienna's POV

"You must be Vienna," Harry said sitting down next to a still very confused Mia.

"He's told you about me?" I asked cocking my head.

Harry nodded as if it were obvious.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on! Who are you guys?" Mia yelped angrily.

Louis and Harry began to remove their disguises and Mia's jaw practically dropped to the floor. She knew who One Direction was, and she was in _love _with Harry. I mean, hard core love.

"Harry Styles. Louis Tomlinson! Oh my god, I can't take it. How do you know Vienna?" she gasped her brown eyes bulging.

"Ya know," he started casually gesturing over to me. "We were seeing the same movie at the theatre."

Mia's bulging eyes turned to slits as she glared at me accusingly. "And you didn't feel that it would be appropriate to mention to me that you just happened to have met your favorite person in the entire world!"

I looked down blushing. "Mia, you're embarrassing me!" There was no way that I wanted Louis to know that he was my idol. The way he dressed, his adorable stripes and oh, his suspenders! I practically died just looking at him.

"Oh my god!" Mia continued. "Are you guys like, dating now or something? Did you plan this? I can't take it! _Louis Tomlinson. _Oh, my god Harry Styles is sitting next to me! Harry fucking Styles!"

Harry burst out laughing at this and Mia looked like she was going to drop dead any second at the thought of Harry laughing at something she had said.

"Well," Louis began. "We're not dating, but I'd definitely like to see Vienna again."

The he winked. _Winked. _This time, I was the one who had trouble keeping my cool.

"I have a perfect idea!" Mia gushed loudly slamming her hands on the Formica countertop. I think she was a tad drunk, intoxicated by their very presence. "Vienna, why don't you show Louis around, and Harry and I will stay here and eat ice cream until you crazy cats come back."

"Mia!" I yelped hiding my face in my hands.

"I like that idea, see you Harry!" Louis yelled grabbing my hands and dragging me away.

Louis' POV

I was thankful to Mia, no matter how straight-forward her attempt to get us alone was.

_Good luck, _I mouthed to Harry winking at him.

I tugged Vienna out of the shop and we sat down on a bench outside. The warm air made it impossible to keep my hoodie on, so I shrugged out of it before laying my eyes on what Vienna was wearing. She had a long sleeved flannel on and ripped jeans. She looked _stunning _and her curves…

Okay, I was checking her out just a bit.

"Follow me," Vienna whispered suddenly griping my arm and leading me away from the bench.

I left my hoodie, I had plenty just like it. I was more focused on he hand on my arm. She had pale skin and a few freckles on her wrist. Irish, probably. Niall would like her. Her warm hand gripped my arm tightly sending butterflies into my stomach. How did she have this kind of affect on me?

Vienna pulled me down across the pebbled path. I took her hand in mind and she smiled at the contact. She lead my across the road and down to where the beach was. As my feet hit the sand, I began to relax. The soft feeling of it was impossible not to respond to. She led me farther down until we were at the edge of the dark water, the night sky reflecting on it.

I sat down and pulled her down with me. Vienna rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"You couldn't ever imagine how happy I am right now," she whispered closing her eyes.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea."

Her full lips pulled into a smile and she sighed in content once more. I had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but I wasn't sure how she would react. _It's worth a try, _I decided. I slowly took her face in my hands delicately and turned it towards me. She looked into my eyes with her own before she closed them and leaned into me.

When my lips pressed against Vienna's, I nearly died of joy. She tangled her fingers into my hair pulling my closer. Then she opened her mouth and I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth. Her hands traveled down to my neck pulling me closer again. When we separated, she sighed and pressed her forehead against mine and smiled.

_Yep, _I thought. _Definitely worth a try. _


End file.
